The present invention relates to a fog light assembly and, more particularly, to a fog light assembly which has (A) a plate having an upper margin attached to a front bump of a car and a lower margin formed with a track on the rear side of the plate, (B) a pair of fog lights sliding on and along the track, between a working position where the fog lights are beside the plate and an idle position where the fog lights are hidden behind the plate and (C) a driving bolt for moving the fog lights by threading.
Generally, high-end cars are equipped with built-in fog lights. As such fog lights are built in such cars, over-all esthetic prospects were taken into account during the styling of such cars. Low-end cars are not equipped with built-in fog lights. However, fog lights are preferable for safe driving in fog. But, such fog lights look odd on such cars as over-all esthetic prospects were not taken into account during the styling of such cars. Therefore, the present invention is intended to solve the above-mentioned problem.